Chemo- and radiation therapies cause dramatic reductions in blood cell populations in cancer patients. At least 500,000 cancer patients undergo chemotherapy and radiation therapy in the US and Europe each year and another 200,000 in Japan. Bone marrow transplantation therapy of value in aplastic anemia, primary immunodeficiency and acute leukemia (following total body irradiation) is becoming more widely practiced by the medical community. At least 15,000 Americans have bone marrow transplants each year. Other diseases can cause a reduction in entire or selected blood cell lineages. Examples of these conditions include anemia (including macrocytic and aplastic anemia); thrombocytopenia; hypoplasia; immune (autoimmune) thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP); and HIV induced ITP.
Pharmaceutical products are needed which are able to enhance reconstitution of blood cell populations of these patients.